stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Remora
Remora is the main city of Talia, regarded as the capital as the oldest city in Talia since it was founded by Remus and is the heart of the Reman Church. Known as the "City of Stars," it is ruled by the di Chimici family and it is the Talian equivalent of Siena, Italy. Remora is the main setting of the City of Stars. Ruling Remora is ruled by Ferdinando di Chimici, who is Pope Lenient VI, the head of the Reman ChurchCity of Stars. As such, the city is under the control of the di Chimici, who also control the Reman Church through the Pope. Notably, the title "Prince of Remora" is a recent revival of the title, given to Ferdinando di Chimici when he became Pope in 1558 as the di Chimici family's means of further securing their control over Remora''City of Stars'' Remora, September 1578 The Campo delle Stelle was being turned into a track for the second time that summer. It happened occasionally that there was an extra race - a Stellata Straordinaria - to commemorate some important public occasion. The last one had been twenty years ago, when Ferdinando di Chimici became Pope and was given the revived title of Prince of Remora.. As the founding city of Talia, Remora is regarded as the capital of Talia, though Giglia has grown considerably wealthier and more powerful as the head of the di Chimici rules from there. While Gaetano di Chimici is the current heir to the title of Prince of Remora after the death of his brother Carlo, he is ineligible to become pope after his marriage to Francesca of Bellona. The Pope's chaplain and nephew, Cardinal Rinaldo di Chimici will likely succeed his uncle as pope after Ferdinando's death''City of Secrets. Industry Remora's main industries are horse-racing, and horse breeding, wool, painting, silversmiths, and crocus-farming to produce saffron. One known eatery is the Granita of La Mandrogora in Santa Fina.A Guide to Talia Divisions The city is divided into twelve sections, named after the signs of the Zodiac. Each section has its own gate that leads into the city, named for the Twelfth that it leads into. The ''Strada delle Stelle ("Road of the Stars"), which runs straight through the centre of the city, is the only netural territory in Remora where even enemies can meet without fighting. At the north end of the Strada delle Stelle is the Porta del Sole ("Gate of the Sun"), the gate that leads to the road to Santa Fina. The south end of the Strada delle Stelle is the Porta della Luna ("Gate of the Moon"), which leads to the town of Belle Vigne, a small town on a hill located south-east of Siena.[http://stravaganza.co.uk/pu_city.asp?id=22 Stravaganza Official Site - "Porta della Luna"] The Twelfths were designated before Christianity became the predominant religion of Talia and is regarded by the current Pope as a pagan association, though he is reluctant to change the city's divisions because of the strong rivalries and alliances that each of the Twelfths have developed over many years. The relationships that each Twelfth holds relative to another are so strong that it is dangerous for a person to wear the colours of an adversary within a particular contrade. The Twelfths also hold allegiances to one of the twelve city-states of Talia. Festivals The main festival in Remora is the Stellata, which is a horse race with one jockey from each of the twelve contrade competing in the race. It is said in the city that the race is run all year round, as the end of one Stellata marks the moment when preparations begin for the next one''City of Ships. The race takes place on the ''Campo delle Stelle, the piazza in the center of town which is regarded as "neutral ground" because it does not belong to any of the Twelfths. It is held on August 15th of every year. On some occasions, an additional Stellata may be run to commemorate a special event. Other Facts * The adjective of Remora is "Reman", but the people of Remora are Remorans Notable Remorans * Paolo Montalbano, Stravagante and Horsemaster of the Ram * Cesare Montalbano, Paolo's eldest son, a jockey for the Ram, currently a student in Padavia Notes and References Category:Talia Category:Location